One challenge that is increasingly encountered with electronic devices involves the authenticity of peripheral devices used in connection with the device. For instance, manufacturers and users of optical networking devices that employ optical transceivers—such as routers, switches, and the like—often desire that only authentic transceivers originating from a reliable manufacturer be used in their devices. Unfortunately, knock-off transceivers of unknown or spurious origin can infiltrate the transceiver market such that they are employed in optical networking devices. Such optical transceivers can be of inferior quality or be configured contrary to what is needed or desired. As a result, operation of the optical networking device itself and/or the network can be compromised. In some instances, the data being transmitted can be subject to security risks. More specifically, counterfeit devices can compromise security and operation of networks in part because the user has no assurance or understanding of the operating parameters of the counterfeit devices.
In light of the above, a need exists in the art for a means by which the identity of optical transceivers and other communications modules can be authenticated so as to prevent unknown or counterfeit devices from being employed in critical optical networking applications.